


La Vie en rose

by hose0kk



Series: Space Husbands [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Beautiful, Boyfriends, Crew as Family, Dancing and Singing, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Surprises, Team as Family, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Fast forward to two years into their relationship, Reyes Vidal was finally waiting for the right moment to tie the knot with the Human Pathfinder Scott Ryder, the symbol of hope for all of Andromeda.What better day to surprise your boyfriend than on Valentine's Day?





	La Vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK THIS IS RUSHED AS HECK but i really wanted to write a valentines day special!!! pls i just wanted to write reyes being a romantic boyfriend and proposing to scott okay im a MESS ;;;;;;
> 
> Pls enjoy!! <3

Scott wasn't sure why Reyes had called him to his apartment, all of sudden instead of meeting him at the dock, like he usually does. He was sure that he was up to something. He always was.

Then again, Reyes was always full of surprises. Never a dull day in dating the Charlatan himself.

A few weeks ago, Reyes sent the most cryptic email to Scott - something along the lines with “ _I've prepared something for you the next time you visit me._ ” and that made Scott nervous. It was extremely vague, but it was familiar. Reyes has his secrets after all.

But then again, all those secrets have been teasing him immensely throughout the past two weeks and Scott didn't exactly know what to expect. Nonetheless, Scott found himself in front of Reyes’ door, punching in the codes on his omni-tool. The door clicks open and Scott made his way into the smuggler's apartment.

“Reyes?” He called out. He takes off his shoes, setting aside the shoes next to Reyes’ combat boots. He then strolled into the living room, the lights were dimmed and it was awfully quiet.

Alarmed, his heart pace spiked suddenly. Every part of his body tensed up and looked around the open space warily. His anxiety growing, he was ready to pull his extra gun out just in case, two years of Pathfinding haven't been for nothing after all.

“ _Scott. There is no need to worry, I only sense Reyes’ presence and him only. He is currently in his quarters, waiting for you_.” SAM spoke up, noting the Pathfinder's worry if someone had breached into Reyes’ apartment.

Scott sighed in huge relief, of course, he was just being foolish. He quietly thanked the AI, he knew if anything were to happen to Reyes, SAM would tell him. He's just always been ansty with all the kett attacks and numerous attempts of being a life-threatening situation.

“Reyes?” He called out again, looking over the hallway. It was dark outside, 9 p.m. in Kadara time. Scott wondered why the Charlatan had told him to come by at such a late time, he's received very smug and snickers from his crew members _and_ from Keema herself. It was unsettling, he wasn't sure if they were telling him something or there was something he didn't know about.

Scott was ready to turn on the lights right until he noticed orange light coming from the hallway. He walked towards it and realized the dimmed orange lights were candles.

 _What_?

The candles were expertly placed on the floor, on both sides against the walls, leading up to the bedroom. Scott narrowed his gaze before snickering.

“What is he up to?” He muttered.

With his heart pumping in his chest, not in fear like before but intrigued and excited of what his boyfriend may have prepared for him. He took carefully steps on the floor, reaching to the bedroom door. He pushed open the door, bracing himself.

But he was definitely not prepared for what he was presented.

The whole bedroom was filled with dimmed candles, the actual lights were turned off - casting a soft orange glow in the room. The light from the bedroom window was glowering over Reyes, who was currently leaning against the window, hearing the door open, the smuggler immediately glanced to the younger man.

“Scott.” The corner of his lips tugged into a smile, greeting his lover.

“Reyes, what-” He was cut off when the older man strolled up to him and shut him up by kissing him firmly on his lips. Scott melted into his lips, sighing in content.

When he pulled away, Reyes pulled him close against his chest with the most breathless look on his face, his eyes shining brightly. “Happy Valentine's Day, my love.”

In shock, Scott blinked in confusion before catching up on the realization. His face heat up as he stared into his lover's gaze. He wasn't always up to date with the number of days in the year, always too busy to bother looking at the calendar. But now, it definitely explained why there were so many couples on Kadara Port lingering. Not to mention how eager Reyes wanted to Scott to visit Kadara the days before he arrived through all those countless vague emails.

At a loss of words, Scott felt his breath hitch scanning over his boyfriend's choice of clothes. The older man was wearing a white button-up shirt that was tucked into his black dress trousers, the top buttons were unbuttoned to show a bit of his collarbone, it was paired gorgeously with a black blazer that hugged the older man's body so snugly, along with a pair of dress shoes. His hair mussed up, the few strands falling to his sharp golden eyes. He looked _so good_.

While Scott was processing the whole situation, he felt out dressed. Reyes dressed up so nicely, while he was there just wearing his Initiative shirt, a pair of slacks and his half-assed attempt of messy hair. His blood continued to pool into his cheeks and to the tips of his ears in embarrassment, flabbergasted.

“I, um- Reyes-- I, uhhhh.. yeah, wow.” He lamely said, laughing.

 _Great, Scott. You sound like an idiot_. The red in his cheeks couldn't get any brighter than before.

Reyes chuckled, pecking his lips. “It looks like a certain Pathfinder forgot what day it was.”

“You got me there,” Scott sheepishly shrugged, scratching his cheek in embarrassment, giggling. “This is a surprise. I just, wasn't expecting you to dress up. I never seen you wore anything like this. Not that I'm complaining, you're…”

Scott's words trailed off, pushing the man away gently to gaze his boyfriend's outfit from head to toe. A dazed look on his face, he swallowed hard.

_So gorgeous? So beautiful? I wish you dressed up like this more often? Oh god, you're so cute, my heart is gonna burst, I-_

“... So handsome.” He settled, the word rolling off his tongue with a breath.

Reyes’ averted his eyes, his heart dying inside a bit. He grinned dumbly at the compliment. “Thank you. You're not so bad yourself.” He raised his brow in amusement, grinning.

Scott sighed in exasperation, pouting slightly. “No, I'm not. I look like a mess.” He gestured to his clothes.

Reyes shook his head, kissing his cheek. “You're perfect.”

The Pathfinder's cheeks redden even more at the statement, he made an effort to say something in return only to spat out grumbled embarrassed whispers.

Reyes grinned at his reaction, he then pulled the younger man by the hand in the middle of the bedroom. “Speaking of surprises, I have something more in store for you.”

“Reyes, I hope it's nothing like last time.” Scott narrowed his eyes, the image of Reyes’ “ _surprises_ ” have gone wrong before. Last time ended up both of them in a middle of a architect attack on their date. Thank god, Scott's crew were on standby and their asses were saved.

Reyes chuckled. “Relax, we're not in a middle in the desert or in the snow for, in quote, “giant space worms” to attack us this time. I think you'll like this surprise.”

Scott lets his boyfriend drag him in the dimmed bedroom. He watched as the smuggler turned on his omni-tool and fiddled with controls. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he hears music play into his ears.

Scott raised a brow. “Wait-”

Reyes didn't say anything, he only smiled. He pulled the Pathfinder closer to him by the waist with one hand, reaching for Scott's hands and settled the left hand on his shoulder while the other one was held up with Reyes’, interlocking their fingers together, mimicking their first dance together.

“Really, Reyes?” Scott giggled.

The music was an old Earth music, the intro playing slow with piano and gradually played into a trumpet solo. It was extremely familiar to Scott, like he heard it before somewhere.

Scott looked up his blue nervous eyes into Reyes’ relaxed gold ones, his cheeks reddening when he realised how close the smuggler was to his face, their noses brushing. They started swaying slowly to the rhythm of the music, an array of memories mingled in their head to their first dance that felt like so long ago.

“ _La Vie en rose_ by Louis Armstrong, 1950.” Reyes muttered, grinning playfully.

Scott snorted, he couldn't stop his heart from beating. “You were always sucker for romantic songs.”

“Admit it, you love it.” The smuggler pecked his nose, laughing when Scott scrunched up his nose and showed his million-credit smile to him after. Reyes’ heart stopped for a moment.

“I do.” Scott sighed dreamily, he closed his eyes and rested his head on Reyes’ shoulder.

The song played in the room as the couple slow danced in silence, just appreciating each other's presence that they both missed so dearly. The trumpet solo faded away into the song and the singer started singing.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast,_  
_The magic spell you cast,_  
_This is La Vie en rose._

Reyes started singing softly along with lyrics into Scott’s ear, his head pressed against the younger man's cheek. His deep accented voice harmonically matching with the singer's voice beautifully, sending shivers down Scott’s spine. He loved every second of it.

 _When you kiss me, heaven sighs,_  
_And though I close my eyes,_  
_This is La Vie en rose._

Reyes held Scott a little tighter, as if he was slipping away from him but Scott wasn't planning on going on anywhere. Scott nuzzled even deeper into the crook of Reyes’ neck and embraced him just as tight.

“I missed you so much.” Scott whispered, inhaling the older man's scent. Reyes kissed him on top of his head.

 _When you press me to your heart,_  
_I'm in a world apart,_  
_A world where roses bloom._

Reyes knew it, the pain in Scott's voice. They both hated the distance, they hated the longing. The smuggler only held him even tighter than before, sighing. “I missed you too, Scott.”

 _And when you speak, angels sing from above._  
_Everyday words seem, to turn into love songs._

Scott pulled away from the embrace to lean in closer and rest his forehead against Reyes’, smiling to him as the smuggler stopped singing and mouthed the lyrics instead.

 _Give your heart and soul to me,_  
_And life will always be,_  
_La Vie en rose_.

Reyes smirked, pulling away to lead the slow dance into a more ballroom dance once the music started to play into the instrumental part, the trumpets blaring into another solo. Scott shook his head, trying to pull away in panicked fashion but he couldn't help but start laughing.

“You know I suck at dancing, Reyes.” Scott tried to remind him. Reyes led the dance, with one hand on the younger man's waist and the other one still holding his hand. He tried a few times to spin Scott, making the younger man tumble on his feet.

Reyes chuckled. “And yet, you're still dancing with me.”

Scott grinned. “And yet, I am.”

As the song was coming to an end, Reyes spin Scott a few more times before grabbing his hips and dance dipping Scott low in his arms in almost dramatic way to end the dance before kissing him softly. The Pathfinder giggled into the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around the smuggler's neck just as the song finished.

“How are you so good at this?” Scott stroked his boyfriend's jaw. _This_ vaguely implicating to dancing, Reyes only shrugged cockily.

“I used to take a few lessons in the Milky Way.” Reyes brought the man back into his arms, breathing heavily.

“You're full of surprises - and here I thought you shared all of your secrets with me.” Scott chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Reyes’.

“Oh, but we're not done yet, _mi cariño_.” Reyes offered his hand again. At the same time, another song started playing in the background.

Scott grinned as he accepted the hand, immediately Reyes squeezed it and pulled him back the same dancing position.

“What song is this?” Scott asked as they slow danced to another old Earth song that seemed familiar to Scott.

“ _Dream A Little Dream of Me_ by Doris Day, 1957.” Reyes responded, the younger man smiling.

“You really know your cheesy songs.” Scott pecked his lips, their bodies moving to the serene music of the piano and orchestra playing with the singer's voice. This time, Scott wrapped his arms around the smuggler's shoulders, letting them stay there.

“I have a full playlist of it,” Reyes shyly laughed. “Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic." He shrugged

“Is that a bad thing?” Scott giggled, the playful undertone in his voice.

“Nonsense. I have someone to share my disgusting love for it. You like it too, no?” Reyes smirked while the younger man groaned, slapping his lover's shoulder.

“You're terrible.” Scott hid his face into the older man's shoulder, shaking his head.

Reyes only smiled, resting his head on Scott’s head as he held him close like before, whispering the lyrics into his ear. He remembered every word of every song, muttering every syllable like he meant it. Occasionally leaving the smallest of butterfly kisses on Scott's stubbled cheek.

The song closes to an end with Reyes still holding his boyfriend in his arms, he pulled away with the most softest look, they gaze into each other's eyes like they haven't seen each other in forever even though it only has been a few weeks since they seen each other. But every minute away from each other felt like forever. They cherished the small moments they can share right now.

Slowly, the next song started playing, the familiar guitar notes snapped Scott out of his trance. Scott gave a small smile to himself.

“ _Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Elvis Presley, 1962.” Scott whispered, he knew this song. He knew this song too well. He hears Reyes chuckle.

“Yes, it is.” They both stayed silent after that, keeping the same pace of swaying to the music. Throughout the whole song, they listened to each other's breathing along with Elvis’ singing playing in the background.

The moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin this, just two people deeply inlove with each other. Not the Pathfinder, not the Charlatan, just Scott and Reyes.

As they were basking into each other's presence, Reyes’ lips pursed, like he was about to say something. Scott cupped his cheeks.

“What's up?” Scott whispered. Reyes smiled so hard, it looked like his jaw was starting to hurt, he shook his head.

“I have one more surprise for you. Close your eyes.”

Scott narrowed his eyes, raising his brows in suspicion.

“C'mon, Scott.” Reyes laughed, brushing Scott's hair. “Please, _querido_?”

Scott sighed, grinning before closing his eyes. He wasn't sure what else Reyes had for him but he was ready for it surely. With his eyesight blinded, he wanted to peek but he decided against it. Not wanting to ruin the surprise.

He hears shuffling of clothes and shoes, along with Elvis still playing in the room. As time went on, the more impatient he was.

“Can I look now?” Scott tapped his shoes, a familiar act when the Pathfinder was too impatient. It was an adorable act that Reyes loved about him.

“Not yet, my love.” Reyes replied, Scott could almost see the older man smirking. He sighed, pouting.

After a few seconds, he can feel Reyes’ body warmth near his, he was radiating. His scent, he knew him so well from it.

“Okay, Scott. Open your eyes.”

The younger man blinked his eyes open, meeting Reyes’ golden orbs first. The look on his face, he looked anxious but still keeping a smile for him.

And then...

His mind went blank as he realized Reyes was holding something up into his face.

It was a ring.

“Marry me, Scott Ryder.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reyes had planned this for a whole year, months and weeks of talking to Scott's crew, contributors, Sara and even SAM, days and nights of no sleep, day after day, growing with anxiety leading up to today. He planned this for so long, he just wants to make this work. To finally build up the courage to finally tie the knot.

To marry the love of his life, Scott Ryder.

Reyes Vidal never knew, that the 22 year old Human Pathfinder he first met in that bar could let in so much light in the smuggler's dark life. He wanted to keep that light, as he was a selfish man, he wanted to spend his entire life with him, he wanted to wake up first thing in the morning to his face next to him.

He was in love, _hard_. It was something that Reyes hasn't felt in so long. The concept of _love itself_ \- 600 years ago, back in the Citadel, just trying to survive, that Reyes would laugh, mocking it. Claiming that he didn't need love, saying it was useless.

But now, he has someone to care for, he has someone caring _for him_. He never knew what it felt like to be in love until he met Scott.

And he's willing to plan to spend his entire life with the younger man. He wanted it.

First, the most important factor in marrying Scott Ryder.

_Asking for his sister's blessing._

Other than himself, Sara was one of the most important people to Scott. She was Scott's twin sister. Scott's other half.

Reyes knew Sara, he had met her beforehand. She was a tough young woman, the most toughest he's ever seen. Clear-headed, strong, has a sense of humour, loves her little brother with all her heart.

She was also quite intimidating.

Reyes had an inkling that Sara might've not like him at first, he couldn't blame her, of course. An exile, a smuggler, let alone _the Charlatan himself_ dating the mighty Pathfinder? It screamed trouble.

Reyes had already been given the shovel talk from Scott's crew members. But Sara? She was not only terrifying but _menacing_.

He has gotten _quite_ the threats from Sara, at this point he was used to it. He knows that Sara was only looking out for her brother as the big sister but Reyes couldn't help the shiver down his spine every time he catches a glance with the brunette.

Asking for Scott's hand? He was a nervous wreck.  _God_ , he really was. It wasn't the fear of meeting Sara. It was the fear of being rejected. The fear that he isn't good enough for Scott. He was scared that Sara wouldn't want him, a lowly smuggler, an exile thrown away from the Nexus and the infamous Charlatan to marry his brother.

But with fingers crossed, he hoped for the best. He rode his shuttle all the way from Kadara to the Nexus to meet Sara. He felt the dirty looks as he walked through the Nexus from the Initiative, making him more nervous than before. He tried to ignore the growing anxiety and the nagging in the back of his head and finally found Sara in her father's- in _Alec’s_ quarters.

It occurred to him now that he was probably trespassing a private area, a place where only Scott and Sara were allowed. But at that moment, he just _really_ needed to ask Sara, an important question.

He saw the shock on her face he when did, was it disgust? Disappointment? He wasn't sure at the moment, but he was damn sure he was about to be rejected right there. Until…

Sara Ryder started laughing.

Reyes raised a brow, finally meeting Sara's eyes. Confused, puzzled, _was he being laughed at?_ He wasn't sure.

“I was wondering when you were gonna ask, _finally_.” Sara grinned, her ponytail, now longer than it was two years ago, falling on her shoulder.

Reyes wasn't sure how to react. “Is that a yes?” He hesitated.

Sara rolled her eyes playfully. “Ugh. You're just as thick-headed as Scotty is. Figures he ends up with someone just as same as he is-” She giggled.

“-Then again, it's a good thing. That someone cares about him _just_ as much as I do.” Sara smiled softly, delicately squeezing his shoulder.

Reyes blinked, his chest his usual smirk on his face. “Am I dreaming or is that a compliment I hear? From Sara Ryder herself?”

“Alright, that's enough, lover-boy.” She punched the older man's shoulder hard. Reyes didn't show it, he had his pride on the line but _damn it hurt_. The woman really knows how to punch. But after that, Sara settled with another squeeze on his shoulder.

“You have my blessing, Reyes. I want the best for Scott and… I've seen the way you look at him and I'm thankful that he's in good hands,” She sighed, smiling coyly. She hesitated for a second before opening her mouth. “Just take care of my idiot brother, he needs it.”

Reyes puts on a genuine smile, no smirks or playful smiles to charm her, a _genuine_ smile to the younger woman. His heart was finally breathing, the heavy weight on his shoulder was lifted, his doubts and worries finally fade away from his head before muttering, “Thank you.”

He went back home to Kadara with the biggest smile on his face.

Now, to commence the next part.

Second, _rings_.

He was going to get the best rings in all of Andromeda, he swore to himself. The best deserve the best, after all.

It took four months of talking and conversing with other people, a thousand credits and smuggling the two rings on Kadara Port without scavengers and thieves trying to steal it. _Four_ whole goddamn months. Keema obviously knew about the plan, she helped the man all she can with the inquiries and all the talking. It was a pain in the ass, to think all that trouble he went for the rings.

But for Scott, it was so worth it.

The rings, the beautiful rings that he chose, they were perfect. The two rings were made with specially made Angaran metal, the small white and gold diamonds engraved around the rings, shining and gleaming in the light.

Reyes made sure have the exact finger size for Scott, thanks with SAM's and Sara's help. When he finally smuggled them to Kadara, he was entranced of how astonishing they were in person. Two pairs of rings sitting idly in the box. He held them carefully in his hands. When he was alone, he often gazed at the rings in its box fondly at times and fiddled with them, wearing one of them, imagining Scott wearing it on his ring finger.

It was foolish, he thought to himself to think of his future when he hasn't even asked Scott to marry him yet. But he wanted to be confident, so he takes a deep breath and looked on ahead with a optimistic attitude.

Now, his third and final part, _planning out the proposal._

He's sent private emails to each of Scott's crew and along with Sara as well, telling his plan through, setting for the crew to land on Kadara on exactly 14th of February. The process took around a few days, the crew keeping a special eye on their Pathfinder to make sure he doesn't find out about the exclusive plan.

And making sure that Peebee kept her mouth _shut_ this time. The asari can't keep secrets well.

As days go on, Reyes grew more and more nervous, the same anxiety building up in his chest. He found himself often pacing around his quarters, worrying if something would go wrong and the “what if's” were replaying back and forth in his mind like a broken recorder. What if Scott didn't want to marry him? What if he wasn't ready? What if Scott said _no_? What if-

“ _Reyes, please calm down. I can reassure you that Scott has made his feelings known to you. He will certainly accept your proposal_.” SAM would sometimes pop out of nowhere, comforting and reassuring Reyes’ panicked state up on the following days. Reyes would take a couple of deep breaths, a quick walk around his apartment and a good bottle of whiskey to calm himself, thanking the AI for his assistance.

When 14th of February came, Reyes woke up that day with immediate panic. Reyes spent the whole day making everything _perfect._ Now here he was, fixing his clothes for what it seems like the thousandth time that night. He's gotten confirmation messages from Scott's crew that they had landed on Kadara that evening. Along with a bunch of _good luck_ messages from each and every one of them. _So far, so good_.

He flinched when SAM's voice chirped in their private channel. “ _Reyes. Scott is on the way to your apartment_.”

“Thank you, SAM.” He held in a shaky breath. He can feel the sweat on his nape, he needed to calm down.

A few seconds of silence before SAM spoke again. “ _I sense that you are nervous. You can do this, Reyes. I believe in you_.”

That made the smuggler feel a bit better. He smiled, thanking the AI again.

Right before Scott arrived, the older man checked everything again and again, making sure everything was in place. The candles, the clothes, the music, the rings. _Check_. He was ready.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Marry me, Scott Ryder_.”

Reyes didn't stutter, thank god. But he was shaking, his hands were trembling greatly as he was holding the ring.

Scott's reaction. He couldn't tell, the shock on his face was unreadable, his beautiful blue eyes were wide open. There were a million thoughts and emotions going through his head.

Reyes can't stop now, he _needed_ to do this properly. He took a deep breath.

“I love you, Scott Ryder. With every inch of my being. I love you so much. I want to spend my entire life with you. I never knew a man like you, nor have I felt this strongly for someone in my entire life. You told me that I was a better man two years ago, and I want to be a better man, for you. You also told me that I was _someone to you_ , at that moment, I just knew that I fell in love with you.” Reyes swallowed hard, he saw as Scott's eyes were glistening with tears.

He held in his own tears, biting his lips hard. He could hear Elvis still playing in the background.

“Will you marry m-”

Reyes didn't even have the last second to recite his last line right until he was completely _glomped_ by Scott.

“ _Yes_!” Scott yelled as loud as he could, jumping into Reyes arms. Both of them stumbled, falling to the floor. The older man holding Scott tightly in his arms meanwhile Scott was crying and kissing the man he loved. Crying happy tears.

Reyes looked up to Scott with a breathless look on his face. “Yes?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, yes! I'll marry you!” Scott laughed, his tears couldn't stop streaming on his cheeks.

Reyes laughed, his chest bursting with joy, the betraying tears finally falling from his eyes. He was shaking, but this time, with immense happiness. He couldn't believe it.

He was going to marry Scott Ryder.

The man in front of him right now, his _fiancé_ , was going to be his _husband_.

Through tearful deep kisses and laughter, both of them calmed down, the hot crying tears still lingered on their faces. Both of them sat down, shared another deep kiss, Reyes hands running through Scott's hair while Scott was pulling his fiancé closer by the collars of his blazer.

“I love you.” Reyes whispered in between kisses, biting the younger man's lower lip.

Scott smiled into the kiss, the slow kiss growing more passionate as time passes. Whispering back, “I love you too.”

They finally pulled away and Reyes slipped on the engagement ring on Scott's ring finger. Scott was giggling, somewhat out of it, but he was crying again. He was too happy to even care of how much of a mess he looks like.

Reyes chuckled, wiping away his own tears discreetly before kissing away the running tears on his fiancé's cheeks. He firmly placing a kiss on his forehead.

At this moment, nothing could compare. Their titles, their jobs, the galaxy, nothing mattered. The whole Heleus cluster could wait for a moment for Scott Ryder and Reyes Vidal to have this small time for each other.

“ _Congratulations, to the both of you_.” SAM spoke out of nowhere, the engaged couple almost forgot that he was there.

Scott raised a brow, brushing away the dry tears. “SAM, you knew?”

“ _Yes, I apologize, Scott. As this was supposed to be a surprise. I promised Reyes, Sara and the Tempest crew to keep this from you_.” Scott couldn't help but laugh.

“Even Sara.. The crew..” He sighed. “I can't believe I didn't see it coming.”

Reyes let out a hearty laugh, hugging the Pathfinder. “Oh, _cariño_.”

Suddenly, they both were met with loud chimes from both of their omni-tools, filled with congratulations messages and noisy cheers from Scott's crew.

“What? How did they know?” Scott opened up his omni-tool to the loud and excited voice messages from Peebee, Liam, Jaal _and_ Sara. Along with tearful, lengthy essay congratulation messages from Cora, Lexi, Kallo and Suvi. While the others sent very short and curt _congratulations_ messages.

“ _The crew has been listening to the conversation the entire time_.” SAM told them.

“SAM!” Scott seethed, the blood pooling into his cheeks and to the tips of his ears.

“ _Disconnecting connection to the Tempest audio channel. Resuming quiet mode._ ”

"That little shit." Scott glared at the air, assuming he was glaring at SAM.

Reyes shook his head, the biggest smile on his face. Kissing his lover's lips briefly, looking into his eyes, igniting the same dark look on his face. “Let them celebrate, _we_ have plans of our own all night to celebrate ourselves. Just the two of us.”

Scott snorted, pulling his fiancé closer to lean in both of their foreheads against each other. “You're right.” He purred.

Their lips met again, giving the kiss more passion than before. Their tongues tangling as they catch their breaths between smooches.

Scott whined into the kiss, it was slowly turning more heated-

A growl startled the newly engaged couple from the kiss.

Scott’s face heated up, hiding his face into his lover's chest. It took a few moments to realize that the growl came from Scott's stomach.

“Did a krogan pass by or was that your stomach?” Reyes jokes, he was responded with a harsh punch from his fiancé's fist on his shoulder. _Ouch_. It hurts just as Sara's punch, guess it runs in the Ryder family.

“Shut up, I haven't eaten dinner yet.” Scott sighed.

Reyes chuckled, helping the younger man up, the pain on his shoulder was forgotten. “Good thing, I have a surprise dinner waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Scott started laughing, standing up on his feet. “I'm marrying the man of my dreams.”

Reyes softened at that, he smiled at him as he dragged his soon-to-be-husband out of the door and into the kitchen.

“Yes, you are.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls do tell me if they're too ooc here sbsksbsks ;;
> 
> my social media accounts;  
> twt: https://twitter.com/h0seokkk?s=09  
> ig: hose0kkk (i make edits uwu pls follow me)


End file.
